


Festivity Traditions

by John_Nygma



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 01:59:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9050764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/John_Nygma/pseuds/John_Nygma
Summary: Tired Oswald comes home only to see an excited Edward who has a little holiday surprise for him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Christmas everyone! I edited my little Gotham Christmas story I wrote a few weeks ago and now I can finally show it to you here. It's not much and a little fluffy but it's Christmas after all ^^

With a sigh Oswald limped through the door of the mansion. There had been an important meeting at the office which he had to attend alone and now he was happy to be home. As he closed the door Edward hurried past him with a big box in his hands.  
“Oh, hello Oswald.” the tall man greeted as he saw him.  
“Good evening, Ed.” Oswald replied. The sight of his chief of staff could always make him smile even when he was tired.  
“You look worn out” Edward pointed out and put the box aside, “But don’t worry, I’ve got something to cheer you up.”  
The grin under those big glasses amused Oswald even though he was frowning now. “What do you mean?”  
No reply, Edward only walked down the entrance hall into the heart of the house. With a swift move he opened the door to the living room and made a polite gesture to signal Oswald to enter. The black-haired man scrutinized Edward for a moment then he followed him down the floor and stepped into the room.  
“Oh” Oswald couldn’t help but sigh.  
There was a golden, red and green shimmer everywhere, candles and the fireplace were lit and threw their light onto the needles of an elegantly decorated tree in the corner of the living room. There was the smell of cinnamon mixed with the engaging steam of the well-prepared dinner which was waiting for them on the table. The whole house seemed to shine in a beautiful, peaceful atmosphere.  
“You have decorated the house.” Oswald eventually said simply and let his gaze wander.  
“Yes” grinned Edward widely, “It took some time but I thought it would bring something nice to the house.”  
“Did all himself.” Olga said, who now came in and put one more big plate on the table. “Even the food. We not allowed to help, everything has to be perfect for the mayor.” She sighed as she looked around, met Edward’s eyes and ultimately disappeared without saying another word.  
“You did all of this yourself?” Amazed Oswald looked at the Christmas tree then the food and at last at Edward.  
“Well” he chuckled, “I thought you might like so I just went ahead.”  
Speechless all Oswald could do was to stare; he wasn’t smiling or frowning, simply staring.  
“You don’t like it.” Edward’s face fell and he turned away to the fireplace. “I knew I should’ve asked first! I’m sorry.”  
Immediately Oswald snapped out of his trance and he hobbled to Edward.  
“There is no need to apologise, Ed.” he assured him and now he smiled. “I was simply overwhelmed by all your effort, that’s all.”  
For a moment Edward gazed into the flames before he lifted his head. “Are you sure you don’t mind?” he asked carefully.  
Oswald chuckled and laid a hand on his shoulder. “I’m sure.” He looked around. “In fact this reminds me of my mother. She and I would always decorate the apartment together and then, in good Christmas tradition, put a star on top of the tree at the end before we ate the Christmas dinner.”  
They stood there in silence of memory until their eyes met. An expression of peace and satisfaction lay on their faces.  
“Then we shouldn’t forget about another Christmas tradition.” Edward said and now his eyes were shining.  
“What do you mean?” Oswald asked.  
Edward took a step closer and spoke with a soft but enthusiastic voice. “I can be felt but have neither size nor length. I can make people weak and give them strength. I’m of no use to one yet absolute bliss to two. What am I?”  
The expression with which Oswald looked at him now could either have been out of confusion or fear of the answer. For a moment Edward tried to figure out whether or not Oswald was trying to say something or solve the riddle. Eventually he pointed to a spot above the fireplace.  
Oswald’s eyes followed him and he blushed. A mistletoe had been put up directly above them almost unnoticeable. He smiled but didn’t dare to look at Edward. Then the tall man in the green suit stepped closer and Oswald didn’t move away. He could feel Edward’s hand at his cheek and he slowly looked up. The two men looked into each other’s eyes then Edward bowed down and softly planted a kiss onto Oswald’s lips.  
Oswald could still smell the fresh needles of the tree Edward had put up, so that he just closed his eyes and tried to take in everything he could now perceive about the other man. He could feel Edward’s glasses press against his skin, taste his soft lips and feel the warmth of his body being close to him.  
They stood like this in the shine of the fire for a long moment until they slowly moved apart. Both men were blushing but also smiling.  
“Merry Christmas” Edward said.  
“Merry Christmas” Oswald replied quietly.  
They stood close together in silence for some time, holding each other and beaming.  
“Now” Oswald eventually said and looked up to Edward, “How about we eat that magnificent dinner of yours?”


End file.
